Link meets Huck Finn
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Huck Finn gets some words of wisdom from Link. This fanfic was inspired by a Huck Finn fanfic. I forgot the author's name but whoever wrote a Huck Finn fanfic, THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION!


Link meets Huck Finn and Jim!  
  
By: Shannon  
  
(NOTE: I do not own the characters in this fanfic. In order to understand the fanfic, you should have read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain....I can't remember who Huck's guardian was so I had him set up with Tom Sawyer's Aunt Polly.).  
  
The river flowing out of Zora's domain was always peaceful as it bubbled and ran through Hyrule.....until one day.  
  
  
  
Link was playing a really strange song on his ocarina. He had never played it before but he had composed the music himself and was trying it out. He sat with his children on the lawn of Hyrule Castle and was playing his new song for the first time.  
  
"Daddy, that was a great song," said his 8-year-old daughter Cordelia who was listening to him.  
  
"Thank you sweetie," said Link.  
  
"Dad, play it again!" said Link's son 10-year-old son, Link II.   
  
"Oh all right." He played the song again and his children danced to the beat. Then the three of them heard a loud THUD by the Hyrule Castle water drain. Link told his children to stay on the lawn. He ran over to the water drain to find a young boy and a man on a wooden raft.   
  
"Oh my goodness," said Link. "I'm sorry. I must've transported you to my land."  
  
"Yeah, you must've cuz' we ain't on the Ole' Mississippi River," said the boy.  
  
"Oh, I hope they ain't slave owners, Huck! What are we gonna do?" asked the man worriedly.  
  
"Slave owners?" asked Link. "Now what gave you an idea like that?"  
  
"Well, Sir," said the man. "My name's Jim an' where we come from, colored folk like me are taken into slavery unless our masters grant us freedom."  
  
"Well, I can assure you Jim that we are nothing like that," said Link. "Slavery is COMPLETELY outlawed here in Hyrule."  
  
"Ah, thank you Sir," said Jim. "Now we can hide out here!"  
  
"And what is your name?" Link asked the boy.  
  
"My name's Huckleberry Finn but you can call me Huck." He pulled out a pipe and started to smoke it.  
  
Link immediately pulled the pipe away. "Hey Huck," he said firmly. "Kids like you shouldn't be smoking. You can have some pretty wacked-up health problems if you smoke."  
  
"Hey, don' be actin' like my elders," said Huck. "Me an' Jim were tryin' to escape from em' cuz' Jim was gonna be sold into slavery and my friend Tom Sawyer's Aunt Polly was gonna sivilize me an' tame me!"  
  
Link thought to himself. This kid was definitely going to be hard to raise, he thought. No wonder people want to "civilize" him.   
  
"Hey stranger!" said Jim. "You didn't tell us your name!"  
  
"My name is Link. I am King of Hyrule, this land that you're in. And trust me, you've probably never heard of it."  
  
"You're right, Link," said Huck. "I haven't heard of it. They never tole' us about it in school."  
  
"Speaking of school," said Link. "When was the last time YOU went to school?"  
  
"I, uh, I can't remember," said Huck. "But I'm through with school. I don't wanna learn anythin'. I don't wanna be sivilized or tamed or nothin'!"  
  
"Okaaaay," said Link to himself. "Look, Huck. How are you going to get anywhere in life if you don't get an education?"  
  
"I don't need no education. I can live out on my own with Jim."  
  
"Oh, but how else are you going to learn how to read, write, do math? You will need those things in life, Huck. How else are you going to get a job?"  
  
"I can git a job jus' fine without education," said Huck.  
  
"Well, all jobs involve reading, writing and some kind of math, kiddo." Huck Finn lit up his pipe again, but Link grabbed it from him.  
  
"I don't want to act like your friend's aunt but smoking is bad for your health."  
  
"Ok, how bad is it exactly?"  
  
"Well, your lungs get really black and gross. You start coughing and stuff and you can be prone to getting some bad diseases."  
  
"I don't want that to happen to me," said Huck.  
  
"Then don't smoke."  
  
"Well, some of the stuff you said did make sense, but I still hate the idea of goin' back to school."  
  
"Trust me, it will help you in the long run."  
  
"But what about Jim, here? He's my friend an' I don't wanna see him bein' a slave or anythin' like that."  
  
Link discussed the situation with Huck Finn and he led both of them up to the castle for some lunch. Link made Zelda, his wife, give Huck a well-deserved bath. After providing them some new clothes, Link wrote up a fake note giving Jim freedom from slavery.  
  
"Ok, here you go, Jim," said Link handing him a note. "You're a free man now."  
  
"Woooooo hooooooo," shouted Jim. "I am a free man now, Huck! Now I don't have to hide out anymore!"  
  
Link played the new song on his ocarina and the two were back at Aunt Polly's house. Link felt a sense of happiness. He had changed a young man's life, but then he felt a sense of uncertainty. What if Huck didn't heed my unsolicited advice, thought Link to himself as he continued to play with his children.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
  
"Huckleberry!" shouted Aunt Polly. "Tom and I were looking all over for you. Where were you?"  
  
"Well, you'll never believe it if I tole' you, Miss Polly," said Huck. "Guess what though? Ole' Jim got his freedom and I decided to go back to school and quit smokin' this here pipe."  
  
"Well, what got into you?" asked Aunt Polly.  
  
"I dunno, but some stranger in a green dress tole' me some interestin' stuff. He had pointy ears, wore white leggin's, and leather boots."  
  
"I think your imagination has gone away with you, Huck," said Aunt Polly. "Now come inside, you're late for dinner." Then she turns to Jim. "So you're a free man now, Jim? How does it feel?"  
  
"It feels great, Miss Polly Ma'am!" he shouted. "I kin do what I want now without people bossin' me around an' stuff."  
  
Aunt Polly smiled as Jim and Huck sat down at the dinner table and shared their adventures with her nephew, Tom Sawyer. "It's nice to see a change in Huck for once," said Aunt Polly. "Pretty soon, he'll be using proper table manners."


End file.
